


Demon's Wolf

by thedarkbakura



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Negan is not picky, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkbakura/pseuds/thedarkbakura
Summary: The desperation of one man leads him to the Saviors and, evidently, in the hands of Negan. In order to protect his family, when and if found, he agrees to joining Negan's wives as a husband. Conflict arises and secrets are kept on both sides. What will happen when Fenris' sons come back into the picture?





	1. Prologue

Ever since the dead started walking, Fenris had been living in his own personal hell. Before it all happened, he was a veteran turned lawyer with the sharpest silver-tongue in the south. At least, that was what his colleagues would say about him. He spent his time defending veterans having been thrown under the bus, having been one himself. With his keen eyes and a knack for talking his way out of any situation, Fenris was a force to be reckoned with. Perhaps that was why he could survive so easily with the way the world ran now. 

He cherished the family he had between his wife, Mary, and his two sons, Zev and Lucien. The boys were 19 and 21 and each just as merciless as their father. Mary doted on them as they grew up, but not without a good amount of strictness to keep them in line. There were rough patches here and there when Zev got with the wrong group of friends, but it was nothing compared to the apocalypse that was soon to come. 

It all happened so fast. Fenris had just come home from the office and was sitting in traffic caused by the onset of the infection. Panic set in and made Fenris make illegal turns out of the road to make it home as quickly as he could. His wife had gotten phone calls and turned on the television to see the dead walking, killing, spreading the infection with each person they came across. They feared they would be next, so the house was barricaded and Fenris had pulled his old military weapons from the basement for protection. It was a blessing that Mary had already gone grocery shopping earlier that day, so supplies was not in short supply. 

In two days, the power went out. It was a wonder that the water still ran. Fenris went on a supply run after a week, armed with a rifle and a machete. A pharmacy was just down the road and Mary was getting sick every morning. Worried about her health, he brought along an empty backpack with the intent to stuff it with whatever he could get his hands on. Medicine, food, batteries, water—anything that was around that could help were on the mental list. Walkers were picked off one by one on his trek inside with ease. The soldier grit never left him and he reverted to that role in today’s new world. One right after another gun shots rang out and another walker clattered to the ground with a garbled groan. Those gun shots kept going, repeatedly until Fenris’ vision turned fuzzy and black. Snarls and groans grew louder and those gun shots kept firing. His heart raced and a ringing was piercing in his ears. 

That was when his eyes snapped open and he lurched up from his bed with a gasp. 

~ 

These nightmares were frequent ever since he had fought for survival until the Saviors found him. Fenris was alone, fighting to find the sons who were separated from him at his last camp. He doubted he was making the right decision, but the livelihood of all he had left was at stake. Mary was gone, forever. Zev and Lucien were still out there and he was willing to do whatever it took to get them back. 

If that meant laying with the devil known as Negan with that wickedly enticing smile, Fenris would do it.


	2. Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his own, Fenris manages to survive and hunker down in a seemingly abandoned town. Facing death, he's saved by an unlikely gang of survivors like him. Lead by them, is a demon with a wicked smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I uploaded this here, but I did not. This one is fairly short, but it gets to the point of how Fenris ended up with the Saviors.

Heavy boots shuffled over the gravel road as Fenris kept moving through the desolate town. Somewhere in his pack, he kept a map, but he had long since scrapped it. It was better to keep following the road in hopes of reaching a place for shelter. His water supply was running dangerously low and he wanted to change into his fatigues to have some sense of cleanliness. The walk was long and eerily silent, but he kept his vigilance. Even mere footsteps on gravel was enough noise to attract any walkers within the vicinity. They were no match for him. 

Years of military service prior to his discharge and shift in career prepared him enough for warfare. That was what this world had turned to. It was an all-out war. No one could be trusted. He learned that very early on and he paid the price for falling into traps. Now here he was, on his own and praying to whatever deity was still watching over this forsaken planet that his sons were safe. That was his priority other than survival. Survive. 

Mary…I could not protect you. 

I could not keep our sons safe. 

He clutched the M16 in his hands and sucked in a breath. No. He could not focus on grief. There was no time for that. Move forward. Survive. 

~   
Hours of walking and slaughtering wandering walkers eventually led him to a dusty, abandoned town. It looked like a typical pit stop just off the main road. There were two fast food restaurants, abandoned, but across from each other no longer able to compete with one another aside from having the worst rodent infestation. Further down the road was a gas station, a bank, and pharmacy. The pharmacy seemed like the way to go. Quickly, he ran towards it and pried open the sliding door. First things first, he had to clear the building. One aisle at a time, he scanned the shelves and noted usable items as well as keeping an ear open for walkers. Surprising enough, the store floor and the checkout counters were clear. 

That left only a few more places. The back of the store had a restroom that he briefly peered into and noted nothing unusual. Further down the hall of the restroom was, possibly, the back room for extra inventory. Surely, he thought, some monster would be hanging around there. The worst he encountered was just a raccoon. Snorting lightly, he left the critter alone to proceed into one more room. It must have been the employee break room and office as the keypad seemed to have been busted. The metal door was slightly ajar, making Fenris sling his gun back over his shoulder to pull out his bowie knife from his boot. 

The sight that he walked into almost made him retch. Inside the room laid two bodies with their faces blown to hell. They laid propped up against another door with another body sans a head and the window busted open. It seemed like the workers had killed the other and then themselves. The only thing missing from the equation was the weapon. That was not a mystery that needed solving. Since the entire facility checked out okay, he had to hunker down to be able to use the pharmacy as a base. With the sliding doors, that made things easier. These things tended to have a good latch for a lock as well. Fenris made quick work at securing the front door, ensuring it was sealed and properly barricaded. He did not want to risk any walkers peering in and seeing him. This was good. He found a good spot. Now that he secured his hideout, he set his pack and weapons on top of the front counter. That seemed like the best to be. Front counters had a gate and he could easily hide back there when necessary. 

Breathe. Take a moment. 

It was almost as if Mary herself was guiding him with the reminders in his head. He took a moment to clear his head, allow himself to feel safe in that moment. That was when he started to rifle for supplies. Most of the store was ransacked, but vital things such as water bottles, canned food, and medicine were still around. Of course, nothing en masse, but plenty for one person. He might make this last a couple of weeks at best. 

Each night, Fenris slept propped against the counter with his gun in hand. Every single night plagued him with nightmares. All of them were the same. Mary. Lucien. Zev. He missed his family dearly. The dreams would start off normal, like a typical weekday morning. He would ensure the boys were ready to be dropped off at school and Mary would be off to work. Then he would find himself in a desert wasteland surrounded by corpses and gunshots. 

Gunshots? Suddenly, he was yanked from his nightmarish slumber. An orange glow from the outside also seeped in through the window. This was it, he knew he could not hold this position for too long. In the blink of an eye, his pack was on and his AR at the ready. What he did not expect was the hoard of walkers right outside, banging on the glass doors and wanting in. Swallowing thickly, he cocked the gun and began blowing away at the monsters through the door. One by one, walkers fell to the ground, but others grew more violent. 

This was it. He was only one man; he could not take out this many on his own. Desperate, he kept shooting with near reckless abandon when he took notice that walkers were dropping from the other side. Once the last one fell to the ground, Fenris lowered his weapon to face his saviors. 

“Well, what do we have here? I’d say I’ve about hit the jackpot here.” A man wielding a barbed-wire bat and clad in a leather jacket carelessly kicked aside a walker. He whistled in amusement and stepped closer. “Armed and dangerous.” He observed. “Got a name?”

“Fenris.” He answered after a moment’s pause. His rifle was still clutched in his hands and his gaze was fixed on the man. He was not alone. Behind him were other fighters each wielding their own personal weapon and already began to glance around the pharmacy in wonder. 

“Name’s Negan. I run this little group that just saved your ass. I came just in the nick of time.” His voice had an unsettling purr to it. “A pretty face like that would have gone to waste. Now then, what we are going to do is take all your stuff in this store. Consider it payment for saving your hide.”

“Actually—let me join.” Fenris interrupted, which visibly made Negan raise a brow. “You look like a bunch of competent people. Maybe you can help me. I need shelter and I’m looking for someone. I can help.” 

Negan’s lips curled into a wicked grin. “Why the hell not. Sure, we can use a military officer on our side. Hell, maybe you can straighten some of my people out.” His smile grew bigger and he threw his bat over his shoulder. “Welcome to the Saviors.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit shy to post this, so this short chapter acts as a prologue to this Negan/Male OC fanfic I had been picking at for months. Just testing the waters. Hope you all like it.


End file.
